


[单性转]樱花是个谎言

by Xxxire



Category: Prosuce 101 Japan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire
Summary: 鹤x玲性转重组家庭的小孩之间经常会有的问题都没有在他们之间出现，他们很快就相处得像真正的兄妹一样，父母都很欣慰。但汐恩和玲叶心里都隐约知道，其实并不是这样的。
Relationships: Tsurubo Shion/Kitagawa Reito
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警  
> 鹤X玲性转，bg，pwp，无血缘兄妹骨科  
> 有对睡着的人上下其手的描写（虽然其实并没有）注意避雷  
> 因为被墙了就想搞点刺激的东西  
> OOC

鹤房汐恩在十八岁那年突然有了一个十六岁的妹妹，她叫玲叶。

重组家庭的小孩之间经常会有的问题都没有在他们之间出现，他们很快就相处得像真正的兄妹一样，父母都很欣慰。

但汐恩和玲叶心里都隐约知道，其实并不是这样的。

汐恩到家时，时间已经很晚了，屋子里一片漆黑，十分安静。父母出去旅游了，或许玲叶已经睡了。汐恩回到自己的房间打开灯，看到了十分具有冲击力的场景。

玲叶确实在睡。

她毫无防备地侧身蜷缩在他床上，只有胸部随着平稳的呼吸节奏微微起伏。女孩身上只穿了一件轻飘飘的白色吊带裙，身体柔软的曲线一览无余。裙摆刚刚盖住需要盖住的部位，修长的双腿赤裸着，暴露在空气中。她乖巧安静得像是个洋娃娃，应该被精心摆放在天鹅绒布上。可她现在躺着的地方是他的床。

汐恩站在门口看了她一会儿，才走过去坐到床边。“玲叶，”他想喊她起来，虽然声音比他自己预期得低沉又小声得多。

女孩仍然安静地陷在柔软的床垫里，没有反应。

汐恩鬼使神差一般，把手放到玲叶的小腿上。

他第一次带着暧昧的意味抚摸玲叶。她的皮肤很凉很滑，柔嫩地像花瓣一样，仿佛用力触碰就会坏掉。汐恩的手环绕过她纤细的脚腕，又一点点触摸到圆润的膝盖。她身上没有多少肉，只有摸到大腿上才有些柔软的地方。

汐恩心里很乱，他不能确定玲叶是怎么想的。玲叶平时黏着他，和他打打闹闹，一口一个哥哥地叫他。但他如果叫她妹妹，她又会露出落寞的神情。

他们在名义上是兄妹，然而汐恩无法只把她当做妹妹看待。

汐恩扳着她的腿，把她的身体翻过来，摆成仰躺着的姿势。这个动作幅度很大，女孩浑圆的胸部都柔软地摇晃了几下，但她还是没有醒。

要做到什么地步玲叶才会睁开眼睛？说不定无论做什么她都不会醒过来，汐恩压在玲叶身上，闻到了女孩子身上的花香味。他大着胆子把手覆上她的胸部。她甚至没有穿内衣，胸口的软肉紧密地贴合着汐恩的手掌，在他的揉捏下改变成各种形状，只有乳尖硬硬地涨起来，顶着他的手心。玲叶的呼吸逐渐混乱沉重起来。汐恩怀着欺负她的想法，隔着一层轻薄的裙子舔那凸起来的肉粒，一边揉她另一边胸部。他听到玲叶断断续续地发出甜腻又苦闷的吐息。渐渐地，女孩的身体都热起来，微微出汗。

汐恩硬得比自己以为的还厉害。

他抬起身，手从玲叶的裙子底下伸进去就碰到了她的内裤。她不知从何时起就湿透了，被蜜液浸湿的布料黏答答地粘在小穴上。他顺着她光裸的长腿把它脱下，女孩子的内裤布料居然这么少，只有小小的一团。

他伸手去摸她，摸到了一手滑腻的蜜液，都要流到床单上了。他摸索着寻找到入口。

“再不醒过来我就插进去了。”

他插进一根手指，小穴紧紧地裹住他。玲叶的腰都微微颤抖起来。汐恩看着她的脸，她微微皱着眉头，睫毛翕动着。他按压主动缠上来的穴肉，滑腻的软肉大胆又放荡地吸着他的手指不放。随着他在她身体里的动作，女孩的腰腹都一颤一颤的，微微张开的双唇也不断漏出细碎的甜蜜呻吟。

他也想就这样一直弄她，看她在自己手里高潮的样子，但是他实在忍不住了。

汐恩抽出手，扶着自己的性器在玲叶又湿又软的小缝上来回磨蹭，又把前端压在刚才按揉开拓过的入口处顶弄。刚刚尝过甜头的软肉大胆地吮吸他的前端，像是在邀请他进入里面更湿更热的地方。只要他用力一顶就可以做到，然后他的妹妹就会成为他的。

但汐恩最后还是停了下来。

玲叶说过她没交过男朋友，就这样不清不楚地把第一次交给他太可怜了。

“玲叶。”汐恩喊她。“玲叶，醒醒。”

玲叶没有反应。

汐恩捏住她软乎乎的脸颊，手上稍稍用了点力，把她弄醒了。

女孩长长的睫毛颤抖着扑闪，她终于睁开了眼睛，泪眼汪汪地看向了汐恩。“哥哥……你干什么呢，”

“你说我干什么呢？玲叶？”

玲叶好像反应了一会才明白自己的处境。“不要，哥哥，别……”她小小地挣扎起来，用手推着汐恩的胸膛。

“我还想问玲叶在干什么，”汐恩轻轻咬住玲叶小巧的耳朵。“为什么要到我的床上装睡？”

玲叶被吓得呆住，推他的动作也停下来。“……哥哥从什么时候发现的”

“就从最开始，看到你在我床上的时候。你当时连耳朵都红透啦。”汐恩告诉她。

他的傻妹妹害羞脸红得更厉害了，白皙的皮肤都透着粉红色。“……不要在这个时候拆穿我啊……”

“玲叶，看着我。”玲叶眼里含着泪，怯生生地看向了汐恩的眼睛。汐恩认真地对她说：“我喜欢你。”

玲叶陷入了混乱。汐恩轻轻摸着她的头发，等着她的答复。他真的拿他的妹妹一点办法都没有。最后玲叶向他露出一个湿漉漉的羞怯的笑容。“我也喜欢哥哥，喜欢汐恩。”

汐恩一秒钟也忍不住了。他挺入了她的身体，玲叶发出一声惊喘，紧紧抓住汐恩的手臂。男人的性器和手指根本无法相提并论，像是根本无法承受这么粗的东西一样，玲叶的小穴紧紧绞着他，让他思维一片空白，只知道。他终于进入到最深处，然后看到玲叶紧紧抱着他，可怜巴巴地掉眼泪。

“真的好疼啊。”她带着哭腔说。

“抱歉，”汐恩喘着粗气，伸手帮她擦掉眼泪，全力克制住立刻在她身体里冲撞的欲望，让玲叶尽量适应。“过一会儿就好了。”

“……刚才，脸也被你捏得好痛。”玲叶向她哥哥撒娇，汐恩亲了亲她的脸颊。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事的玲叶视角
> 
> 挺雷的，咯噔咯噔咯噔  
> 本垒部分还是拉灯了，怎么会这样

“你哥不是喜欢kpop吗，跳段女团舞给他看。”琉奈提议，她从体育服袖子里抽出偷偷藏的手机，搜了一段视频推给玲叶看。

玲叶凑过去，看着视频里女爱豆们性感的舞蹈动作，她们比出枪的手势，击中屏幕对面的观众。“诶——不要。我才不会跳。”体育课的自由活动时间都缩在墙角偷偷玩手机的女孩子哪会跳舞。

“其实还有个简单的办法，”琉奈把手机塞回去，“你少穿点，往你哥床上一躺，睡一觉就完事了。”

玲叶殴打了琉奈。

哥哥说他今天会晚回家，让她先睡，还问她父母都不在，自己在家会不会怕黑。玲叶最喜欢哥哥了。

玲叶好好地洗了个澡，用了一点樱花味的香水，穿上了从来没有穿过的有点性感的睡裙。她看着镜子里的自己，心跳从来没有这么快过。

玲叶悄悄溜进汐恩的房间。他的床和玲叶房间的床一样软，但是枕头上有哥哥的味道。她想，如果自己现在再偷偷溜走，汐恩能不能闻到她留下的樱花味？

玲叶忐忑地躺在床中间，裙子太短了，她小心地检查自己的内裤有没有从裙底露出来。这样根本睡不着啊，玲叶胡思乱想着很多事情，不知过了多久，突然从玄关传来了开门声。

玲叶一瞬间十分想逃回自己的房间，可是来不及了。她只能一动不动地听着客厅里的响动，走来走去的脚步声逐渐来到房间门前。

灯被打开了。玲叶虽然闭着眼睛，灯光还是很刺眼。她想到自己只穿着一件只盖到屁股的吊带裙，大片的肌肤都暴露在明亮的灯光下，暴露在哥哥眼前。哥哥会怎么想她？玲叶感受到了前所未有的羞耻。

脚步声接近，床垫的一边陷了下去，是汐恩坐到她旁边。“玲叶。”

我睡着了。我睡着了。玲叶拼命想。

温热的手覆盖在她的小腿上。她从来没有被哥哥这样触碰过。

玲叶闭着眼睛，没办法看到汐恩在做什么，只能尽量保持呼吸的平稳，一动不动，任由汐恩的手在自己身上游走，甚至把她的身体翻过来面对他。然后十分突然地，她的胸部被捏了。玲叶羞耻地几乎要掉下眼泪，不明白为什么哥哥甚至不把自己叫醒，就直接做这种事。

然后她才想起来，之前哥哥叫过她，可是她装作听不见。

玲叶找不准睁开眼睛的时机了。

渐渐地，那双手给玲叶带来的感受发生了变化。被喜欢的人抚摸身体，酥酥麻麻的电流感很舒服，但是被揉捏和玩弄乳尖，带来的是结结实实的无处逃避的快感。玲叶的脑海里逐渐混乱，简直要搞不清楚接下来发生的事情。

她知道自己的小穴正紧紧缠着哥哥的手指不放，也能听见自己竭力忍耐但还是漏出口的呜咽声。

但是玲叶很害怕，再这样下去，汐恩绝对会发现她是在装睡。被发现了该怎么办，但是玲叶几乎没有空余来想这个，快感积聚到可怕的程度，光是忍耐已经耗尽全力了。

不知过了多久，汐恩终于放开了她。玲叶从绵延不绝就要到达顶峰的快感中脱离了出来，她暂时喘了口气，然后有一个又硬又烫的东西，直接顶住了她。和手指一点都不一样，玲叶大概知道那是什么，但是又不敢相信。

那个东西不断变着角度磨蹭着穴口湿滑的软肉，好像有好几次，差一点就能够顶进来。玲叶的心也悬在半空中，就这样继续下去，然后她就可以和哥哥连接在一起了，哥哥也会因为她变得舒服。想到这里，玲叶虽然有点怕，也有点怕痛，但还是期待着。

哥哥又在喊她的名字，但是她迷迷糊糊地不想答应。

因为玲叶想要成为哥哥的人，就快一点这样继续下去吧。

但是汐恩突然捏了她的脸。玲叶痛得睁开眼睛，看到哥哥正注视着她。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上，玲叶在她哥哥的床上醒过来，但是身边没有人。

今天还要上学，玲叶不知道现在什么时间，她艰难地下了床，浑身都在酸痛，哥哥好像最后带她去浴室了，但是身体里面还残留着鲜明的被撑开过的违和感，她一走路就隐隐作痛。

“……哥哥？”她推开门的时候喊了一声，空荡荡的客厅里没有人应答。

玲叶看到现在是平时应该起床的时间，生物钟真可怕。可是哥哥这么早去哪了？她慢吞吞地洗漱，换上学校制服，想了想还是做了两人份的早饭。玲叶看着平底锅里的两个挨在一起的煎蛋慢慢凝固成漂亮的形状，一边脑海里翻滚着很多可怕的可能性。

玲叶刚把火关掉，汐恩就回来了，拎着便利店的袋子。“啊，你起床啦。”

她扔下手里的东西，小跑过去一头撞进哥哥怀里，紧紧抱住他不松手。

“早上叫你了，但你没醒，”汐恩接住她，把拿着的购物袋扔到地上。“想让你多睡一会儿。我买了早饭，”

玲叶没有回答。

“……害怕了？”汐恩摸摸她的头。

玲叶在他怀里用力摇了摇头，把刘海都蹭得乱翘起来。

汐恩把玲叶带到饭桌旁，抱着她坐下。玲叶搂着汐恩的脖子，两个人的脸挨得很近，玲叶看到汐恩仰着头看她，眼睛亮晶晶的。玲叶一看到哥哥这样看着自己，就想到她真的好喜欢他，于是情不自禁地捧着汐恩的脸，亲上了他的嘴巴。汐恩立刻毫不客气地回应她，舌尖闯进玲叶柔软的唇瓣之间，舔着她的牙齿要她张开嘴。玲叶微微偏过头回应，让汐恩的舌尖能进到更深的地方，温热的舌纠缠在一起，相互摩擦带来了甜甜的电流。

玲叶胡乱抚摸过汐恩结实的背，最后难耐地揪住他的衣服。汐恩的手也在她身上游走，被摸过的地方都很热，她想要模糊地感觉到汐恩硬起来顶着她。像是陷入了一个轻飘飘的幻觉，玲叶不自觉地生涩地挺着腰去蹭他，结果被汐恩按进了怀里，两个人的身体紧紧贴合着。

玲叶在唇舌纠缠之间模糊地不断喊他哥哥，声音也染上了情欲的热度，甜得黏糊糊地像是要融化了。汐恩顺着她的背，沿着腰线往下摸去，在腰窝处停下了。“可以继续吗？”

“……不用问我也可以……”

玲叶害羞又期待地身体微微颤抖，紧紧抓住哥哥的肩膀。汐恩的手力气很大，她的裙子的褶子都被揉乱了。哥哥还是用炽热的目光目不转睛地看着她，可是玲叶被看得太害羞了，为了躲开他的视线，把通红的脸埋进他的肩膀上。汐恩的手继续向下，直接从校服裙子下面伸进去，然后挑起了那一薄层布料，玲叶能感觉到汐恩的手指在她身下湿滑地滑动，她的身体擅自做好了被进入的准备。汐恩的手指探入流水流得湿乎乎的穴口，昨晚撕裂般的钝痛突然复苏了。

“唔啊”玲叶发出了有些痛苦的声音。然后连忙捂住嘴巴。

汐恩的动作停顿住了，“还在疼吗？”

“……稍微有一点……”

汐恩踌躇着不动了，然后他放开了玲叶，和她隔开了距离。还生硬地给玲叶把裙子整了整，好像突然就不敢碰她了似的。

“……？”玲叶迷茫了一瞬间，然后明白了汐恩在顾虑她的身体。“没关系的，”她连忙说，“而且，我也想要……”

“得了吧，”汐恩压低声音说，“你的身体还没好，那么疼，有什么想要的？”

“不是……虽然昨天一开始确实很痛，但是，”玲叶虽然害羞得要死了，但是还是努力向哥哥解释，“但是后来就……舒服起来了，真的，你又不是不知道。”玲叶用脚跟轻轻踢了一下汐恩的小腿。

汐恩的手轻轻捏着玲叶的大腿，犹豫着不知道该不该继续。玲叶觉得这样为了她克制自己的汐恩很可爱，就算可能会痛，还是想要他。玲叶努力说些引诱他的话：“想要哥哥的，这个，”她去摸汐恩刚刚顶着她的地方，“进到玲叶的里面，然后像昨天……昨天晚上那样，”

汐恩终于按耐不住，沉不住气了。他猛地一下把玲叶抱到桌子上，玲叶去扶旁边差点被碰倒的牛奶盒，结果自己被推倒在桌面上。她来不及反应，内裤已经被脱下来挂在一边的小腿上，她的腿被举起来搭在了汐恩肩上，私处完全暴露在他的视线下。

玲叶瞬间害羞到无以复加的程度。“……不要这样盯着看啊……”她小声说。

出乎她意料的是，汐恩不光是看着，他突然贴近了脸，舌头舔舐过那里粉红色的娇嫩的黏膜，把玲叶吓得差点尖叫出声。

“啊，不要……那里不行，”玲叶语无伦次地拒绝，伸手去推开他，在早晨明亮的阳光下，这比昨晚做的事要羞耻得多。“……不要舔啊……哥哥，”

汐恩把住玲叶挣扎的身体，抬起头看了她一眼，“这样痛吗？”

“不痛，”倒不如说很舒服，但这太超过玲叶能接受的范围了，她含着眼泪拼命摇着头说，“但是不要——”

“那就给我老实待着。”

“呜……”

和他的凶巴巴的语气形成反差的是，汐恩的吻温柔地落下，玲叶抬起胳膊死死地捂住脸，再也讲不出话了，只有断断续续喘息声控制不住地从唇边泄露出来。温热的舌头伸进她的入口，从内部被舔舐的感觉十分奇妙，和手指或是性器一点都不一样。汐恩故意发出声音吸舔着玲叶身体里溢出的蜜液，随之发出的响亮水声彻底点燃了玲叶的羞耻心，连大脑都被烧得迷迷糊糊。

汐恩的舌尖找到了硬着的一小粒阴核，舌尖贴着它摩擦，不断地苛责着那里。玲叶被接连涌上的快感刺激得身体弹了起来，最后又无力地落回硬邦邦的桌面，全身软绵绵地颤抖着。

上学要迟到了，昨天这个时候玲叶已经在校门前了。可是她此刻躺在饭桌上，身上是被脱了一半的水手服，全身的力气都被抽走。无法反抗的快感几乎把玲叶融化了，她想要推开他，双腿又缠着他的身体不想他离开。玲叶的手指插在汐恩发间，把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。

高潮很快就要来了，玲叶慌张无措地求饶，但是汐恩就是不管不顾地继续，甚至动作更加激烈。她想要逃开无法承受的快感，但是身体被汐恩牢牢按着根本挣脱不开，她绷紧身体，蜜穴紧缩着，喷涌出一股股清澈的液体，把汐恩的脸都弄脏了。

玲叶被自己淫乱的反应吓到了，差点又哭出来，她挣扎着起身，手忙脚乱地给他擦干净。

汐恩把她抱在怀里。“玲叶，”他喘息着，“帮帮我，”汐恩抓住玲叶的一只手，按到自己火热的下身。玲叶无法平复的心跳又几乎飞起来，他带着玲叶的手握住它，然后开始上下撸动，交缠的指缝之间湿热又黏腻。

玲叶咬着嘴唇，手里的东西又硬又烫地磨着她的手心，她能摸到每一道血管的纹路和脉动。陌生的触感让玲叶想要往下看看，又不敢看，只能一边生涩地上下动着手，一边把湿乎乎的脸颊贴在哥哥的颈窝里磨蹭，感受到他胸腔传来的热量和震动，汐恩灼热的呼吸喷在她耳边。

玲叶窝在哥哥怀里，模糊地想到刚刚他是怎么对自己做的，她是不是也应该用嘴巴帮他舔一舔，这时汐恩突然说话了。

“突然想到，一个很厉害的事，”

“……什么？”玲叶的声音小得几乎听不见。

“我今天的早饭是玲叶。”

玲叶害羞得锤了好几下汐恩的肩膀。


End file.
